


I Just Want to Eat Him Up {PODCAST}

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Desert Bluffs, Esteban - Freeform, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Original Character(s), Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin doesn't want Esteban to leave! (The original story is still posted, but I was inspired to record for it as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Eat Him Up {PODCAST}

**Author's Note:**

> Just visit my dash if you wish to read the original work ^^

**Recorded by:** me

**Podcast:** [Click Here](https://soundcloud.com/daughterofhannibal/i-just-want-to-eat-him-up)

_The link is safe, and merely directs you to soundcloud._

**Time:** 12 mins. and 16 secs.

**Original Story:** [Click Here](962995)

 

Please Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Sorry my voice is a bit high-pitched.


End file.
